Gaara Sabaku
by Dreedle007
Summary: Highschoolfic. Gaara is hated by everyone or so he believes. He has two groups of tormentors who love their job. violence, rape, cussing. May be yoai, not sure. not too original. This is my first fic so be brutally honest, K. I don't own Naruto and co.
1. Surprise

Gaara isn't exactly social like his brother, Kankuro, and sister, Temari, but he went through his life with no regrets of being alone. He never really spoke to any one besides his siblings.

No one understood him which made it easy to start rumors. Even though his sibling loved him they never stood up for him, too scared to be kicked out of their group of friends.

It was 4:00 in the morning and Gaara couldn't sleep like usually. He had done his English homework the night before and didn't have anything else to do now so he decided to draw until it was time for his siblings to get up. After he was done drawing an intricate picture of a butterfly he heard movement from outside of his room. He took that as a sign that it was time to start his day. He decided with black sweats and a burgundy oversized t-shirt. He turned to the full length mirror in the bathroom with a look of disgust. He didn't like the way he looked. His hair was way to red, which was why he was made fun of in school. His 5.6 foot height didn't help either. One attribute that he hated the most was the scar that was cut into his forehead. It's a Japanese symbol meaning love, from a few years back. He had once tried to cover it up with make-up but the other kids laughed at him when they found out. He then tried to fix his bangs to hide it but his hair was uncooperative.

With one last sigh he made his way down the stairs.

When he made his entrance to the kitchen his brother and sister were there eating breakfast. He sat at his usual spot in front of his brother.

"So how did you sleep last night?" Gaara's brother asked sarcastically

"Splendidly," Gaara retorted knowing that Kankuro knew how well he sleeps.

"Gaara, would you like to have some eggs." Temari asked.

"No, I'm not hungry" he replied.

After she commented on that he was never hungry she turned to finish the dishes.

After breakfast, Temari and Kankuro took the car and left for school leaving Gaara to walk. That is usually what they did to make sure no one really knew that they were related to the outcast. It didn't bother Gaara since he was used to it. He knew how much they loved their status in school. Gaara didn't want to do anything to make them sad that's how much he cared about them.

Gaara checked his watch to see how much time he had to get to school. To his relief he didn't have to run to school to get there on time.

He finally got to school with two minutes to get his school stuff and make it into class. As he was taking out his Algebra book for his first period class he shivered as he realized that a certain someone was talking to him from behind.

"Sasuke, look who we have here; It's Panda" Said a boy who had very pale pupil eyes and long dark hair tied into a loose ponytail. Gaara shut his locker and turned around and looked at the others. Another boy with hair spiked up in the back and long bangs shaping his face smirked in reply to what the first said. This boy's onyx eyes added to the intimidation.

Unfortunately the two people he saw were Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. They never leave him alone. Not knowing what else to do Gaara quickly looked down.

"What's wrong Gaara not happy to see us?" asked Neji.

Gaara just kept looking at the blue carpet of the hall. They stepped closer. Since Gaara was so close to the lockers already the only thing he could to do was lean back.

"Looks like you have no where else to go," stated Neji after he took another small forward.

"Just like a cornered mouse." Said Sasuke in response.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked them.

"You." Neji replied

Before Gaara knew what was happening he was dragged to a black BMW and thrown in the back seat. He was too stunned to move. They had put a blindfold on him to make sure he wouldn't know where he was going. They said it was a surprise. Sasuke was on the right of him and Neji was on the other side. Gaara was starting to panic making his breathing harder.

Sasuke smacked him across the face.

"Shut up. You're starting to annoy me," yelled Sasuke.

Gaara whimpered and tried to shrink as much as he could.

Fifteen minutes past and they still hadn't stopped which made Gaara nervous.

"_What do they want?_" Gaara thought.

The car started to slow down. Gaara didn't know whether he should be happy or scared.

"Finally," An annoyed Sasuke stated.

"Yeah, now the fun can begin," replied Neji.

As soon as Gaara heard that he started to struggle. He had no idea what means of fun they wanted to have but he did know that he wasn't going to enjoy it. Somehow Gaara got out of the car and started to run. It didn't matter which direction he went because he didn't know where he was.

"_Why aren't they trying to catch me?_" Gaara thought.

It didn't take long for him to know the answer. He stopped breathless at a chain link fence.

"Panda, Paaanddaa, Paaaandaaa" tantalizing voices called out. Oh how he detested that name his tormentors had so generously given him.

He spun around to find three figures approaching him. The third one was the one driving. His name was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He too had onyx eyes but his hair was longer and put into a similar style as Neji's.

"Panda, why did you run away we were just going to celebrate the day we became friends," said a sweetly cynical voice that belonged to Neji.

"Yeah, we wanted today to be special." Itachi said. Itachi was just as cunning as Neji with his deceitful smile.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he was using all his might not to strangle Gaara for hitting his face.

Gaara felt trapped; all he wanted to do is run and so he did. Before he made too much of a distance Sasuke grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back. He couldn't help but scream from the pain. Sasuke made him kneel down on his knees.

"I'm going to make you pay for hitting me," Sasuke whispered in Gaara's ear.

They already had a spot picked out for the 'party' and dragged Gaara to it. Gaara stopped struggling not wanting to provoke Sasuke who could easily kick his ass.

They reached the spot. Sasuke stepped right behind Gaara restraining both of his arms. Gaara may not be the aggressive type but when he was backed into a corner he couldn't help but resist Gaara started to struggle and breathing hard again and gained a punch to the gut from Itachi. The blow would have mad Gaara wrap his arms around his stomach and bend over but he was still bound by Sasuke so all he could do was bend over.

"You're right Sasuke that is getting annoying." a frustrated Itachi said.

With a rope they had brought they tied up Gaara's arms and legs. Memories from the past came flooding back to when Gaara had received his scar.

_"Hold him down, and keep his arm restrained" said a boy._

_"He is struggling too much" replied another boy._

_Then two more boys started to hold the little redhead down._

_"Stop, please, Stop it" the little boy cried out._

_"We will Gaara just as soon as I'm done" replied the boy giving the orders._

_The leader of the gang of boys took out from his pocket what seemed to be a knife. Seeing the knife in the boy's hand Gaara scream and wouldn't stop until someone roughly shoved a rag in his mouth._

_The boy with the knife straddled Gaara's waist and placed his hand on the red head's forehead to secure him even more. Every cut he made Gaara screamed even louder if that was possible. The pain became so great that it made Gaara pass out. The next thing he knew he was in the hospital. He had woke up screaming just from the memory of the previous night._

_"It's O.K. Gaara, everything will be alright," said Temari reassuring._

_Gaara calmed down when he felt his sister get under the covers with him. She had Gaara rest his head on her shoulder while she ran her fingers through his hair. He cuddled into his sister not wanting her to let go of him. Kankuro was there as well; sitting in a chair right next to the bed. Gaara knew that just by Kankuro being there he cared. He fell back to sleep feeling a lot better._

"Leave Me The Fuck Alone" hollered Gaara. His voice no longer had fear. It was angry and sounded dangerous.

Gaara always was the passive type never wanting conflict in his life. But it couldn't happen that way. Because of this he had developed a second personality to keep him from too much harm. His second personality called himself Shukaku. He rarely came out but when Gaara get put in a difficult situation Shukaku shows himself.

**_(Originally, this was the start of a new chapter but I thought they were too short by themselves so I edited them together. There were a few "WTF was I trying to say" times_**

Gaara started to talk to himself trying to coax the demon to not come out. The last time that happen he killed his uncle – the only person to ever love him.

"No, stay back. Leave me alone" yelled Gaara.

He was on his knees holding his head.

"If I go back in, who knows what will happen to you Gaara" said the alternate personality.

"Just leave" was Gaara's only reply.

"Fine, if that is what you want. Just remember what happened a few years ago," Shukaku reminded him. He always liked to bring that up.

Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi stood and stared wondering what was going on. When Gaara was finally able to convince Shukaku to go back he felt mentally tired and collapsed on the ground.

When he finally woken it was dark and he was in the same place but there was no Neji, Sasuke, or Itachi. He was alone.

Gaara didn't know what to do or where to go so he just curled into a ball. He calmed himself down after a while.

"I should get going" Gaara said as he was getting up.

He started to walk along side of a road that hopefully leads out of the wooded area. He didn't stop until he got to a gate opening. There he climbed the few feet high fence.

As he was walking an elderly lady stopped him and offered him a ride. He was too tired to refuse so he climbed in.

He slowly crept to the door as soon after he waved good bye to the nice elderly. The door flew open.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled a dark figure.

SLAP!

"I thought I told you to be home hours ago."

Gaara landed on the ground hard and stiffened his body preparing his body for more harm. Nothing came so he looked to see the figure just standing there.

"Get the Fuck up!" order the intimidating man otherwise known as Gaara's father, Keen.

"Yes father," said Gaara as he slowly got up.

KICK!

Keen kicked Gaara and said "That will teach you from coming home late" and then retreated back into the house.

Gaara limped to his room and as soon as his body touched the welcoming bed he was out like a light.

The next day he was sore but he was used to it. He took a shower, got dresses, and (didn't) eat before he left for his-prison-away-from-prison.

Gaara got to the school grounds thinking only about getting to class without any disturbances. He was not lucky though. Someone had thrown a rock at his head.

"Hey, mental case." someone shouted.

Gaara kept walking didn't even want to turn around. Another rock was thrown but this time it hit his left arm. He kept walking still until he felt some one tug hard on his burgundy and black backpack. The pull had made him fall on his ass. A group of teenage boys started to surround him. The group consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame.

Naruto had blonde hair and baby blue eyes; today he was wearing his two favorite colors–blue and orange. Kiba had messy dark hair and two red upside down triangles under his eyes; like today he usually wore a black shirt with black pants covered with a tan jacket. Sai too had all black but his midriff was showing; he was Sasuke's cousin and had the family resemblance. Shikamaru wore his hair in a ponytail that made him look somewhat like a pineapple; he wore a long-sleeved shirt covered with a black vest and dark brown khakis. Shino gelled his hair up to look like a porcupine; He wore dark jeans and a huge tan coat that cover half his face and the other half was camouflage with sunglasses.

Sai and shikamaru stood on either side of Gaara making sure he did not leave.

These kids are not part of the same group as Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi but they do seem to work together in humiliating or harming Gaara.

"What do you want, Inuzuka" asked Gaara in a monotone voice. This group of bullies didn't scare Gaara like the other does.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know if you've seen these" smirked Kiba shoving a piece of paper into Gaara's hands.

In the picture was a kid with flaming red hair and a tatu on his forehead. He was restrained by a coat, you find in a mental hospital, and caged by white soft walls.

"What is this?" Gaara asked

"It's you." Replied Kiba "I was told you were crazy not retarded. Not like it came to a surprise."

Kiba then pushed Gaara all the way down and straddled his hips.

"And you know what else I hear? That you are a homo." Kiba put both of his hands on either side of Gaara's head and leaned down to whispered in Gaara's ear. The scene may have looked very intimate but it was only for intimidation.

Kiba then lifted off of Gaara's body and spat in his face.

"Fucking Faggot"

They left laughing.

The late bell had rung. Gaara had to sprint to his first class without his stuff so he wouldn't be in that much trouble.

Gaara had 8 classes of torture.

Gaara's Schedule

Period Class Teacher

1. Algebra - Kakashi

2. English - Jaraiya

3. Art - Genma

4. P.E. - Gai

Lunch

5. Biology - Orochimaru

6. Study Hall - Anko

7. German - Iruka

8 Work Shop Ibiki

His favorite classes were Art and English. He was able to write or drawing until he felt at piece.

He walked to his locker and found tons of the papers that Kiba showed him earlier. They were taped on his locked and when he opened it up more came flooding out.

**Please Review. I want to know how I'm doing. I don't care how merciless you are as long as you are being truthful. And give me some pointers please. I would not mind to learn any Ideas either**.


	2. A note?

Over the past few days I have been thinking about my story and barely came up with enough ideas for this chapter. I would enjoy any suggestions that may be given to me.

I get really lazy some time so at moment I might lose interest in my story and won't add more chapters until later. Sorry if that happens.

I read a lot of high school fanfiction, which includes Gaara and mostly Neji, but I'm still not sure if I can make my story the way I want it.

I also have a few questions I hope some one can answer. What does these words mean?

Kitsune

Dobe

Seme

Teme

Uke

Please don't laugh at my ignorance. *Sad face*

Ok on with the story.

*******************************************************

Gaara sighed and then started to pick up the papers to recycle them. When he returned to his locker he reached in to get his books for next period but discovered a note.

He thought it was from his tormentors but the handwriting was different from any of their style. He should know because they would occasionally give him **nice** messages saying "Drop dead", "You should kill your self and make every one happy", and "Leave". Some of their messages were instructions to where he had to meet with them.

The note he had in his hands gave off a warm feeling. He didn't feel threaten at all by it. His thoughts were startled by late bell and dashed to Art. He decided he was going to read the note after school at his favorite place.

It was the end of the school day. Other than the locker incident, everything went well. It lasted longer, though, most likely because his burning curiosity to read his message.

He lived near a wooded area, not really a forest. There he would run to this huge hollow willow tree that seemed to be in the middle of his-alternate-world. That is what he called the not-so forest. He always felt like he belonged there more than anywhere else and the willow was his true home.

Years ago when he first claimed his new home he added a few things to make it more comfy. It wasn't much but he had a picture of his late uncle and a patched up small bean bag he found in the trash.

He made himself comfortable on his black beanbag furniture and contemplated what the note was about. He slowly opened it. His face became surprised as he read it.

Gaara,

I have always liked you and admired the way you keep coming to school even though you are bullied. I can hardly hold my happiness whenever I see you in school. I have finally gotten up the courage to write this letter so I could express my feelings to you. I don't want to reveal myself yet. I'm sorry but I am too afraid. I will be writing more letters. I wish one day we can be together and that I can finally see you smile.

Love

Someone from Afar

Gaara's brain stopped working. This was the first kindness that was shown to him since his uncle Yashamaru.

"This must be a cruel prank" he thought angrily "but what if it isn't"

He was lost in thought for hours or at least it felt like it. He shook his head trying to make himself believe it was a joke.

"How could someone like me?"

He looked at his watch and started to walk back to the dimmed yellow colored, four-bedroom house he called home. He had plenty of time so he walked slower than usual. He got home and found that no one was there. On the fridge was a list of things he must complete before doing his homework.

GET DONE

Clean the bathroom

Clean the attic

Take care of the laundry

Clean the garage

Do the dishes

Vacuum the carpets

Dust

Shine the trophies (given to Keen when he was in school. And some that were awarded to his two favorite children).

Make dinner

Pretty much the few things he didn't have to do was clean his father's, sister's and brother's rooms. Keen believed in privacy and made it a point that Temari and Kankuro should be able to keep their rooms in order, which they did.

He finished the list almost with ease because he was so acquainted with doing chores most of his life. Gaara's homework wasn't hard to do so he finished it about a half hour after he started.

Earlier that morning Gaara was told by his father that he was taking Temari and Kankuro out for the day and that he had to finish his chores before they got back. It wasn't unusual because he did that at least once every month. The trip included a three hour ride to this rich city called something, going to the mall, watching a movie or practically doing what ever Gaara's siblings wanted to do. Gaara really didn't care to know the name because he was never able to go.

Gaara had some money he had been saving and decided it was ok if he left for a minute to go across the street to bye something to drink. He may usually not be hungry but he was thirsty a huge amount of the time.

Gaara got to the door of the store and froze. Standing in line was the three people he never wanted to see again. Just as he was trying to leave he spotted five more boys walking his way.

"Just my luck." Gaara sighed.

"Well, well, well, haven't seen you in a long time Gaara" spoke Kiba.

" You seen me this morning, remember or are you too stupid to remember anything" replied Gaara in a monotone voice.

Gaara was then punched in the stomach.

"You shouldn't be talking. You just insulted a member of our gang." Sneered Naruto.

Gaara crumbled to the grown from the contact. He was still on his knees when he heard the doors of the entrance open.

"Hey, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi. Nice posters" said Shikamaru

"Thanks, it only took a minute or two of out time," replied Sasuke. Sasuke looked down at the kneeling boy.

"Look who we got here, its Panda" observed Sasuke.

"Yeah we seen him at the door but he didn't go in. He probably seen you guys and wanted to run away," answered Shino.

"We were just about to take him to the park. Do you want to come?" asked Sai

Gaara could feel eight pairs of eyes burning into his skin. He didn't want to be there so as quick as he could he ran to his house. As he was making his way home he heard that other people were following him. Not daring to look who was coming, knowing he would be slowed, he opened the door, shutting it and then locking it. He was out of breath and slid down the door in a kneeling position.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Open up Gaara. We won't bite," asked Kiba

"Leave me the fuck alone," Gaara countered

"But we thought you would love to have a bunch of guys over" sneered Sai.

"Shut up," yelled Gaara.

As Kiba and Sai stalled Gaara the others were searching for a way in. Gaara forgot all about the back entrance and race to it to find it was already open. No one was in the room though. He shut and locked the door hoping that was how he left it.

"Why are Kiba and Sai so quiet," thought Gaara "Hopefully they all left"

Apparently Gaara spoke his thoughts out loud because he was answered.

"No, we are all still here," replied Itachi.

Gaara's heart pounded against his ribcage as he stared at the gang of boys.

******************************************************************

I wanted to stop here to raise some suspense.

I'm sorry I did not make this chapter too long because when I'm reading a story, that I think might be interesting, that it should be at least a little longer.

so far only one person commented which is a little discouraging but I won't let that stop me.

I would like to thank you.

DarkAngelJudas


	3. REVIEWGet inside my head

Review

From the very beginning of the story Gaara's Life wasn't very happy. His one and only bit of happiness came from a note that he found after opening his locker. It was found under other paper that were put there to hurt Gaara but Gaara didn't think much about them. After reading the note he wanted to believe what it said but he didn't want to be fooled by a cruel prank. It would be another sad moment to add to his list. Which is a very long list of cruel happenings in his life.

Oh, I almost forgot to talk about the pairings. I am not sure how things will go but my main pairing is Nejigaara. I am trying to make the story turn that way and stuff. I know it doesn't seem that way yet but eventually.

I was asked why Gaara was so tormented by Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Sai. I haven't really though of the reason. One thing is for sure they are bullies and a part of the time they don't need a reason for picking one of their victims but I'll try to add a reason later.

Yeah, I know. This kind of story is so over used but it's something I wanted to do. I won't make Gaara's life total hell because that would get old fast. I'm still trying to decide about a few certain things and their place in my story.


	4. Gathering

Gaara's POV

They all were grinning at me evilly. I had to pull my self together and tell them to leave. Maybe they will listen. Yeah right.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE," I ordered.

"It's not nice to yell at your guest you should be entertaining us instead," Sai said.

"Maybe we should teach him some manners," interjected Naruto.

"Maybe you should drop dead," I suggested.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to everyone because after I told them to drop dead I felt strong arms binding my own. I try to look to see who it was but I couldn't turn that far. It didn't matter that much because then he whispered in my ear and instantly I knew it was Neji Hyuuga.

"Let's continue what we started that one night"

I froze and suddenly felt pressure making me bend to my hands and knees. Soon Shikamaru and Shino were securing my arms.

"So who wants to go first?" Kiba asked.

"How about you Neji?" suggested Itachi knowing he wanted to go first.

"No, I think Sasuke wants to go first. Right, Sasuke? After all he did Leave a bruise on your face" replied Neji.

"It would be my pleasure," said Sasuke

I felt arms go around my body and then felt my belt go undone. Finally my conscious came back.

"Stop it, Let Me Go," I growled

"And what If I don't want to" asked Sasuke.

I started to struggle but the grip of my captors only strengthened. I heard my zipper come down. The arm that Shino was holding came loose which gave me the opportunity to punch Shikamaru. I then leaned against Sasuke hard making him loose his balance. I jumped up and ran to the stairs.

Before I knew it Neji had me pinned to the wall and again having his arms binding mine behind my back.

"What's the rush? We just want to have a little fun," Neji whispered.

Car lights were visibly shown through the curtains. Neji grabbed my hair very tight and smashed my head on the wall.

"We'll be seeing you around, bye"

I fell to the floor too dizzy to stand and it wasn't just the knock to the head I experience, it was the acknowledgment of what could have happened. I heard the key rattling in the lock as fast as I could I ran to my room hoping not to get in trouble with my father because I was suppose to be in bed. Thankfully I made it.

All I could think about is what Neji said, "We'll be seeing you around." I walked to school like usual but this time I was so frighten that I couldn't stop myself searching for any signs that someone was following me. No one approached me.

I sighed out my relief when I didn't see any member of the group who came to my house last night on the school grounds.

As I was grabbing my books I found another note. It was just like the one from before. Again I didn't feel threaten. This time I did not wait.

Gaara

I was so glad to see here at school because as I was walking around town last night I seen you running to your house with that group of boys following you. I wasn't sure what to do so I decided on calling the police but I didn't have my phone with me. I started to think that I should go and help you myself but then a car pulled up. I was relieved to say the least especially when I saw them scatter out of the house.

Until next time

Love Someone from afar

I still can't believe this. It must be a prank. Why would some one care about me? I quickly place the note in my pocket and headed to Algebra.

timechangetimechangetimechangetimechangetimechange...................

"Finally lunch" I sighed

I never went to the cafeteria because I never ate or had someone to talk to so I just went to the back of the school. It was perfect just like my-alternat-world. It had enough trees to hide if anyone was to come but usually it was just me. I spend my time to listen to my mp3 or think about things.

I held the note reading it over and over again. Before I knew it I was smiling my face felt strange but I couldn't help myself. For some reason I knew who ever wrote the note was not lying to me.

RingRingRing

SHHiiit…

Timechangetimechangetimechangetimechangetimechange………………………………

School is finally over

I decide to take the long way because it is the best way to avoid any trouble. I felt it was safe to loose myself to music so I blared my mp3 to "cassie" by flyleaf. I made sure the music was so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. I've done enough of that for today. I didn't have to think where I was going cause it was drilled into my head from years of taking this route. I practically made my own groove.

Hmm..

I was humming the lyrics when I crashed into a statue and fell to the ground.

"What? There aren't any statues here," I thought.

"Hello, Gaara. What are you listening to? It sounded pretty," asked Sasuke.

"…."

"I though you were told that we'd be seeing you?" asked Sasuke.

"Who's we," answered Gaara with another question.

"You'll see as soon as we get to that one place. You remember we took you there before," Sasuke informed.

I was not able to fight earlier because I knew that I would lose because of their advantage but now I only had to fight one. I through the first punch catching Sasuke off guard and hit him on the nose. I smirked. He thought I wouldn't fight or that I would run. Sasuke was still holding his nose so I took the chance and punched him in the gut. He tumbled back and landed on his ass. I straddled him preparing myself to throw another punch but my fist was stopped in midair by a strong hand.

"Dumb ass we were told not to underestimate him. Now look at you," said person

"SHUT UP," replied Sasuke covering his nose.

The kid suddenly wrapped his arms around me holding my arms in place. I started to struggle trying to kick at the person binding me. Sasuke was up on his feet now very pissed.

"uhh.." I let out. Sasuke had just punched me in the stomach. I guess "An Eye For An Eye".

"Don't hurt him Sasuke we have to take him to the gathering," said boy

" He was struggling it would have been a lot of trouble to get him there," replied Sasuke.

I was still gasping for air when they were talking. Good thing I was held up otherwise I would have hit the ground because my legs were wobbly.

"Great, now we have to carry him. He doesn't seem like he can walk. Nice job genius," said boy.

"Why don't you shut, Naruto," yelled Sasuke

My vision was a little blurry. I felt my legs being lifted and I was still held in Naruto's grip. It only took another minute for me to get myself together and I started to yell.

Naruto sighed.

"I was told he would do this," they then pinned me to the ground giving Naruto a chance to pull out a cloth and a vile. He soaked the cloth with the liquid and then place the rag to my face. My throat started to burn chemicals filling my throat keeping oxygen away then I blacked out.

I woke up in a moving car. I was in the back seat while two people were in the front talking. It didn't take me long to know who the two people were. They didn't seem to notice my consciousness so I slowly reached for the door handle preparing to jump out but it was locked. It clicked a little too loudly because the person in the passenger seat, Naruto, looked back.

"You're up already? I probably should have used more of that stuff," observed Naruto.

"Let me out, now," I ordered.

"We will, just as soon as we reach the place," sneered Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're almost there so just sit back and relax," added Naruto.

I tried the door again but came up with same results

"It's locked. If you hadn't noticed," informed Sasuke.

We arrived as soon as Sasuke pulled to a stop the doors unlocked automatically. I shot out of the car running to the gate. Itachi and Sai were at my side in a heart beat.

"What took you so long, Sasuke? You left an hour ago," asked Kiba.

"He was too busy being beat up. I had to save him," smirked Naruto.

"Well I guess it was a good idea to have Naruto to go along with you Sasuke," spoke Itachi.

"Shut up, aniki," replied Sasuke.

Owwwww..

I bit Sai on the arm. It was my only choice. He let go momentarily and then I tried to kick Itachi but he caught my leg in midair. I lost my balance but I didn't hit the ground. I was upside down. Itachi was holding my leg up high making my head barely touching the ground. He then drop me on the ground. Luckily my head broke my fall. Everyone gathered around me Sai, Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Neji.

I glared up at the surrounding teenagers.

*****************************************************************  
I had some suggestions and I love to take them into consideration but for now I intend to go through with my main idea but now I'm stuck.

Of course I wan stuck earlier and It didn't take long for that to end. I think I will be able to repost in a day or two.

Those who like Gaara and don't want to see him get hurt don't read next chapter. That angel that had been following him in the earler chapters won't be there this time.

Now I have two people to review.

Thank you

Aki-chan

DarkAngelJudas


	5. Broken

Even with the disadvantage of eight to one Gaara was not easily broken. With what fighting style he learned from the past he was planning on using it now.

Gaara sprang up from the ground spinning his body to do a roundhouse kick. He managed to kick Shino and Shikamaru to the ground. He wasn't finished, turning around quickly he punched Naruto in the face. With the force of the punch he sprawled Naruto out on the ground. While Gaara was preoccupied, Kiba decided to grab Gaara from the back trying to hold him. It didn't faze Gaara, he was acting on his instinct at this point. Which was to get the fuck out of there as fast as he fucking could. He flung his weight to the left making Kiba follow suit. Kiba loosened his grip giving Gaara enough toom to remove his right arm to grab a hold of Kiba's left arm. Prying Kiba's hold off Gaara then flipped him over his shoulder. Sai came from Gaara's right kicking at Gaara'a legs and making him hit the ground. As soon as Gaara hit the ground Sai tried kicking Gaara in the stomach but couldn't because Gaara grabbed his foot. Sai shook off the grip and tried to kick Gaara again but Gaara was already off the ground. Sasuke was about to make a move in stopping Gaara but was stopped by Itachi's arm.

"Wait," was all Itachi said. Sasuke did what he was told and watch.

By this time Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba were already to their feet joining Sai. They all were attacking at once now making some hits and misses. After a few minutes more of this Gaara was still fighting but now was breathing hard. If it last any longer Gaara wouldn't be able to stand let alone fight.

Someone had kicked his lower back, too tired to resist the force, he landed on his face. Gaara still didn't want to give up but his now weak arms would't lift his body up. It was like gravity was working against him. Gaara could hear the others breath heavily but was physically unable to move his body to see where they were.

Through out the whole fight Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke were just observing. It had been Neji's plan the whole time to use the other five kids in case things went the way it did.

Mentally Gaara told himself to move but was only able to move his legs an inch. The others were lucky they were able to stand. Gaara felt someone grab his shoulders and pulling him to his feet, it was Itachi. Gaara was too tired to even lift his head.

"Are you finally done Gaara," sneered Neji.

"No, he is not because now I'm out. Let me introduce myself I'm Shukaku you could say that I am part of Gaara," spoke possessed Gaara.

"I see, you must be the one that Gaara was talking to earlier," replied Neji as if this was completely normal.

"Yes, I was unable to introduce myself then. Gaara likes to keep me inside," said Shukaku. "More or less because of the incident with his uncle," he continued

Neji didn't care to know what incident Shukaku was talking about but instead went to his next question.

"So why did you come out now," inquired Neji.

"I have been stuck inside Gaara for too long and felt the need to come out. By weary out Gaara, you gave me the chance so I thank you," answered Shukaku.

Gaara didn't want Shukaku to come out so through out the conversation he was silently fighting the other personality. After a while his hard work to take control showed. Shukaku suddenly grabbed his head and started to say no. The fight for dominance kept going until Gaara's Body went limp in Itachi's still clutching hands.

------------------------------------------Gaara's POV---------------------

My eyes are shut. I can feel someone holding me up. I mumble out a question unconsciously.

"Where am I?"

"You're still here with us, Panda," answered Neji.

I shot my eyes open and saw that Itachi was holding me up and everyone else was watching me. With the gathered energy I had earned from the mind switch I leaned into Itachi to make him fall back, like with his brother, but it didn't work. His stance didn't falter but instead he gripped my shoulders harder.

"I see you're still trying to resist. Tame him Sasuke," Ordered Neji.

Sasuke growled at the instruction. He did not like to be ordered around not even by Neji, hardly even by Itachi, but he did it anyways because it meant that he could beat me into more of a pulp than I already was. Itachi gave me to Sasuke then Sasuke through me to the ground. He started kicking me all over my body not letting up for about two minutes. All I could do was block most of the hits. He then grabbed my hair and rammed my head on the cold fall ground. I could not take it any longer.

"Stop, please" I cried

For the moment Sasuke stopped

"Please, stop. I promise I won't fight back any more," I admitted

Neji smirked knowing that I was finally broken, he then went to my broken form and grabbed my chin lifting it up to so we would be face to face.

"Will you do anything I say," sneered Neji. I looked down diagonal to my right defeated.

"Yes," I whispered

"What was that? I don't think everyone heard you," asked Neji.

Even though I was at my limits my ego didn't like the fact that I admitted defeat.

"You heard me," I responded.

Itachi stepped in and calmly pushed down on my leg in an odd direction with his foot.

"ahhhhhhhhhh……"

"What was that," asked Neji.

"y-Yes I'll do anything," admitted Gaara.

"Good," smirked Neji.

_________________________By pass_____________________

No one was home when I got home. I painfully made my way upstairs. When I got up to my room I cried and didn't stop for hours.

*******************************************

I really was going to put in the gang rape scene in this chapter but I feel that I would not be able to write it in the way I plan for it to go. So I'm going to place it in another chapter as a flash back.

Looking for betareaders..

Thanks to those who review

Evie-Chan589

DarkAngelJudas

Anonymous

aki-chan


	6. Possesion

Wow, I'm already at chapter 6. I took a break to get my imagination going and I think this chapter may let you forgive me for my absence(whoever cares). It is still not that original, though. You have been warned.

*********************************************

Gaara finally stopped his crying and started to the bathroom where he spent the next two hours washing his body under very hot water. It seemed that he couldn't get that feeling of discuss off himself. After his hot shower he went to the mirror and stared at his reflex but with hatred. He didn't know what to do so he punched his reflection. His hand was bleeding out painfully but it felt good. He remembered that Kankuro had a knife in his dresser and made his way and took it. He looked at the shining knew hope he held. With out much hesitation Gaara began moving the knife across his skin. Gaara felt the sweet pain slide across his wrist. His pain slowly flowed out of his veins making him smile. It was his first time cutting himself and it felt great. A little pool of blood started to increase as he was making his new cuts. He stopped when he felt dizzy. Every thing was going black.

"I didn't mean to cut that much but I guess this is for the best," he thought before he went under a black veil.

He woke up in his bed with bandages wrapped tightly around his intentional wound. He tried to get out of bed but fell back because of the instant dizziness and feeling that he wanted to puke. This time he got up slower and walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. His father and siblings already had left for work and school. On the kitchen table there was a note that had Gaara's name on it. It reads.

Gaara you pathetic little shit. What the hell did you think you were doing? I had to throw away the rug in the bathroom because it was stained with blood. You are lucky that your brother and sister cleaned up and bandaged your arm because I wasn't about to take my good for nothing son to the hospital having them pry in our lives. You will be punished when I get back home and don't forget to get your chores done before then otherwise it will be worse.

Keen

Usually Gaara didn't take threats from his father to hard but this time it was different. Gaara started to shake as he read the last part. He couldn't stop shaking and then he remembered Kankuro's knife. Still shaking he made his way up to his brother's room. He looked in the dresser finding nothing.

"You looking for this, little brother"

Gaara spun around quickly finding his brother holding his knife on his bed; Gaara couldn't help but feel the need to throw up again. He stared at his brother disbelieving. He thought that they had already gone to school. Kankuro seen the question on Gaara's face and answered it.

"I told Temari to go to school and that I would be staying here with you to make sure you were alright. I waited until dad left then I went to go see you. You were still sleeping so I went back into my room to wait. The picture of blood all over your body kept playing through my head making me wonder why you would do that to yourself"

Gaara kept on staring feeling the need to run away.

"Tell me Gaara why did you cut yourself and still wanting to cut yourself after what happened last night," Kankuro continued.

"I don't have to tell you shit," said Gaara leaving the room but was stopped.

Kankuro had grabbed Gaara's arm hopping to get an answered but instead he became surprised. Gaara had turned immediately from the touch and stared at his brother with terrified eyes, pulled away and ran off. Kankuro didn't go after him but just stared where his brother use to be.

Gaara ran to the willow and stayed there for a long time. He kept asking himself why he was afraid especially of his brother. He couldn't figure out the answer. Time flew by and before Gaara new it, it was becoming dark out.

__________________________Neji's POV___________________________________________

"It's time to go Neji," said Hinata, Neji's cousin.

"Yes, I'll be down there in a minute," I replied

I was getting ready to go to school. I always take my cousin to school since we went to the same place. On any other day I couldn't care less but today wasn't any other day. Today I was going to see Gaara to see how he was doing.

When we got to school I waved HInata good-bye and made my way to one of his best friends locker or otherwise known as Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke. Where is Itachi?" I greeted. Sasuke's and Itachi's lockers were in the same place.

"He had things to do before school," replied Sasuke. Just like the Hyuuga's the Uchihas were filthy rich, which means each son had his own car. The bell had rang, Sasuke and I left to our homeroom. When we got there we took out our books to read instead of talking like every body else. Homeroom was over shortly and we wave good-bye to each other to go to our next class.

It was lunchtime but instead of going to my table I went the back where I see Gaara always going. Why he goes there I don't know because there is nothing interesting in the back. I look around but I don't see him so I went back to the lunchroom. I take my place in between Sasuke and Itachi as usual. They turn to me with quizzical looks. I answer their question.

"I went to see how our friend was doing but he wasn't at his spot,"

"He is most likely at home crying," said Sasuke.

"Yes, shall we go to his house after school," Itachi asked.

"Yes, we have to make sure he ok," I smirked.

After lunch nothing else important happen. It was just another boring day with easy homework.

______________________________Gaara's POV_______________________________

"I hope he isn't back home yet," I huffed as I was running.

"oh shit, his car is in the driveway," I cursed.

I walk in hoping to get to my room before they noticed I arrived but no luck. A hand had grabbed my shoulder; I turned around to see that it was Kankuro.

"Don't worry, I did your chores for you so you won't be in that much trouble," he said then left me. I was dumbfounded at to why he would do that for me. I decide that I should go to Keen to get it over with. He did what he does on a usual basis and then I went to my room to do my homework. I wanted to say thank you to Kankuro but I didn't want to see him so instead I sat in my room until I heard a knocking at the door. I had to sprint down to the door because if I didn't get it I would be in trouble. I opened the door to find no other than Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Hello Gaara, how have you been? We didn't get to see you in school so we thought to come over and make sure you were ok," smiled Neji. I just stood there.

"Well, aren't you going to ask us in," smirked Sasuke. Again I couldn't respond.

"Who the hell is at the door Gaara," yelled my father. I told him it was some of his classmates. Gaara didn't want them to come in so he slid outside instead.

"Make it quick, what do you want," I seethed venom.

"We already told you what we wanted. We didn't want our toy broken," replied Neji.

"Leave," I said not even bothering to be anywhere near hospitable. They just smirked at my request.

"Sure thing, we'll just see you tomorrow, bye Panda," Neji said leaving.

__________________________The Next day_____________________________

"Bye Gaara," said Kankuro and Temari. I nodded and they left.

After finishing getting ready I went out the door and locked it behind me. I had time to get to school so I decided to take the long way but before I left my steps a red BMW pulled up front. I didn't know who owned the car but found out when Sasuke rolled down his window. He smirked at my surprised face and then told me to get in. I stood there staring not believing what I was seeing for a second then composed myself.

"Like hell I'll get in," I yelled then walked away from a pissed off Sasuke. Before I knew Naruto had grabbed my backpack and shoved me into the car. I tried to get out but the door was locked.

"What the Hell," I yelled.

"We wanted to make sure you came to school today so Sasuke here generously offered," Naruto replied. I didn't say anything after that so the ride there was quiet.

When we stopped I jump out of the car and went into the build; surprisingly those two didn't do anything. I open my locker to find another note. I don't know why but it made me happy but I didn't get a chance to read it because a certain annoying bell had rang. I couldn't wait until lunch, then I would go to the back of the school and get to read the note.

"Hey Gaara, I want you to eat with us today," smiled Neji. "And I'm sorry it wasn't me who picked you up but I had other things to do." He pulled me to his table where there sat Sasuke , Itachi, and surprisingly Naruto. He usually sits at his table. We sat down; every one was staring at me, which made me really uncomfortable. Like I would be comfortable without all the stares. Sasuke was in the middle of Naruto and Itachi and Me and Neji were across from them.

"So why didn't you come to school yesterday," Neji proceeded to speak.

"It non of your business," I answered coolly. He frowned.

"But it is my business when my belongings are missing or hurt." Neji must have seen that I was trying to hide my arm because he swiftly stole my cut up body part and pulled up the sleeve. He then proceeded to take off the bandage, by now it had stopped bleeding.

"You're cutting yourself Gaara," he asked with a smirk on his face. I pulled at my arm trying to leave but he has too much of a strong grip.

"Sit boy, I'm not done talking to you," he growled. With no other choice I did as he told me to.

"Fine hurry up, I want to leave," I said in a monotone voice.

A smile made its way back on Neji's face, "I just want to make a few things clear. First, you belong to me and no one else. Second, you must do as I say and when I say and if you don't you will be punished. Third, every day you will be picked up, by Sasuke, or me for school and after school. And finally if you don't satisfy me I will kill you. I didn't say anything and left, this time he let me go. I had time and went to the back. I was so pissed that I punched a tree; my knuckles started to bleed. I wondered why the hell he chosen me. I was too angry to read my one and only peace.

_________________________After school____________________________

I was not going to let Neji tell me what to do so as fast as I could I gathered my books and ran in the opposite direction of the car lot. Even thought they knew about my long way home it was still the safest way to get home. I should try to find another way home I thought. Luck was finally on my side cause I was able to get to my house without seeing any of my tormentors. When I got inside I quickly locked the door and ran to my room.

Temari and Kankuro stayed after school to work on a group project with their friends while day was still at work. I loved it when I was all-alone in the house, it gave me time to think and in this case time to read that note.

Gaara

Yesterday you didn't make it to school. I was really worried. I hope nothing bad happen to you. I was relieved when I seen you at lunch and curious why you were sitting with Neji. Maybe you and them could be friends. I am happy that I have the friend I got. I told them about my crush aka you and they said I should just tell you. I really want to so hopefully later I will.

Love

Someone from Afar

The not made me temporarily forget about his problems. I sat on his bed only thinking of the note for a while. I had homework to do but wanted to wait until his chores were done. I finished everything and wait for my family to return. I was half expecting Neji or one of his group to come over but no one did.

I went to his room after he ate dinner. As I was sitting I was thinking about the note and what was going to happen when I went to school the next day. I finally went to sleep about two hours before I had to get up. I had a good dream strangely. There was a girl in it that seemed happy to see me and I too was happy to see her. Unfortunately I had to wake up for school.

______________________________School_________________________

I had managed to get to school without meeting Neji or Sasuke. I didn't have any morning classes with any of them until lunch and after lunch. I looked around me to see if any of Neji's group or the other group were around and thankfully I hadn't not seem them. I had made it to my locker, shoved my stuff in it and quickly turned to leave. Unfortunately Kiba spotted me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to Neji's table. I resisted but Kiba was stronger so it didn't mattered.

"Thanks Kiba for bringing me my property," thanked Neji. Kiba left with a smile and a pocket full of money. Neji had taken my cut arm and twisted it. I had to bite my lip to make myself not to scream.

"I told you already Gaara; I don't like my belongings missing." He growled. I was finally able to take back my arm.

"Stop calling me your belonging; you don't own me." I ordered.

"Was that an order? Maybe I still need to teach you your place. How about another get together at our park." He asked no one. That one little sentence made me freeze like ice. This made him smile.

I had only one class with Neji, thank god, and it was Workshop. Neji had met me at his locker and escorted me to class. There he made me sit next to him. Before class started he told me he had forgiven me and was giving me one more chance. I stayed quiet. After class he walked with me to my locker, making sure I made it to Sasuke's car. I could take me today because he a project to finish. Naruto was with him again and sat in the back passenger seat and I say in the back next to hm. Itachi was there too, he sat in the front passenger seat. Apparently he decided to carpool with Sasuke today.

The ride to my house was quiet like last time. When the car stopped I got out and slammed to car door hard.

Sasuke glared at me but I gave him a smirk this made him even angrier. He was about to get out of the car but Itachi put a hand on his shoulder to calm down. Itachi got out of the car walkin towards me. I didn't move not wanting to seem afraid. When he got to me he took a hold of my chin and said.

"Gaara, you better watch yourself. Neji is not protecting you and if you continue to act like this you will be punished. You are just a toy that can be thrown away." With that he walked back to the passenger seat and they drove off.

***************************************************************  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Lately I writing has been my outlet so if you don't like the plot then don't read. I write about what interest me.

thank you reviewers.

DarkAngelJudas

aki-chan

Anonymous(I know this is not a member but who ever this person is. They made me more confident)

Evie-chan589


	7. Memory

I got up from my rest position, took a shower, got dressed, and went back to my room. Today was Saturday morning, which meant no school, which also meant no ride with Neji or Sasuke. I could just relax. I decide to draw. It may not be something I love to do but it keeps me entertain. I started to draw a robin but then heard someone nock on the door. Everyone was still a sleep and before the noise gave my father a reason to beat me up I left my drawing and went to the door. As the knocking became more consistent I become more annoyed. I grabbed the doorknob and swung open the door.

"What the hell do….," my words were stolen. I had the not so fortunate opportunity to gaze at Neji Hyuuga.

"Hello uke. About time, I was beginning to think you weren't coming," he smiled.

"Don't. Call. Me. That," I glared.

"What uke. That's what you are." He smirked.

"What do you want, Neji," I asked.

"I came to pick," he said like it was completely obvious.

"I'm not going. I was planning on staying home and rest." I said. I tried to shut the door but Neji just put his foot in the door and reopened the door.

"That wasn't nice," he said while pulling me by my arm, which happened to be the arm I use to release my pent up feelings, out to his car.

"Stop it Neji," I pulled my arm back. Neji turn around and looked at me.

"I thought you wouldn't come willing, but I wanted to give you a chance." Like on queue Naruto and Kiba stepped out of a black BMW.

"I decided I would bring a few people with us. Are you ready?"

"I told you I wasn't going to go with you," I said as I turned to go back into my house. Neji was pissed and grabbed my shoulder and through me on the hard cement. Naruto and Kiba were by my side now. They took a hold of my shirt and pulled me up.

"Lets go," Neji ordered. I was shoved into the car.

_________________________________End Gaara's POV_______________________________________

They were just cruising around for an hour. Neji was driving, Gaara was sitting on the passenger seat and the other two were in the back. After a while they decided it was time to eat something so they stopped at a fast-food restaurant. They pulled up to the menu and were asked what they wanted.

"What do you want Gaara," Neji turned to face him.

"Why would you care," asked looking outside the window. I was sitting in the passenger seat along side Neji. He turned to me and said.

"Because I thought that you might be hungry." He replied.

"Well I'm not," I said curtly.

"Suit your self," He asked what every one else wanted and then went up to the window to pick up their food. They left shortly after. They were driving in town but then started to drive on the highway.

"Where are we going," Gaara asked suspiciously. Neji didn't answer. This freaked Gaara a bit. His breaths became labored. Gaara wanted to get out but couldn't. A certain memory popped into his head.

______________________________________Flashback________________________________________

"Good," smirked Neji

Itachi released the pressure he had on Gaara's leg. Every one were starting to surround Gaara, with lust in their eyes, but was quickly stopped by Neji.

"Stay back, I'm first." They immediately stopped. Neji had a protective glare in his eyes. Gaara was shaking all over and Neji seen this.

"Don't worry Panda it will be over soon," he tried to comfort while putting a hand on Gaara's face. The touch felt like fire on his skin and made him pull away. Neji pushed Gaara back to the ground but out of reflex Gaara fought the push. Neji pushed harder and finally made him lay down. Gaara shaking didn't cease and had terror filled eyes. Neji straddle Gaara slowly taking off Gaara's clothes. Gaara tried to block every thing out but could still feel the others body on top of him.

"I'm going to need you to lay on your stomach," Gaara heard Neji say. He turned over his body to lie on his stomach. He was clutching his eyes shut not. He had boxers still on but they too were being taking off.

"Please Neji don't, please," Gaara still tried to stop the inevitable. Neji stopped pulling at Gaara's boxers and began to rub Gaara's back instead. He whispered promises of being gentle and that it every thing will be ok but no matter what Neji said or were going to say would not calm down Gaara. Neji again began to strip the rest of Gaara's clothes. Neji propped Gaara up in the position that suited him. Tears ran down Gaara's eyes. He could feel something slide into him then pain followed. Neji was preparing Gaara by placing his finger in him and sliding in and out then adding more appendages to increase Gaara's opening. Gaara's was biting his lip to stop from screaming. He felt the assaulting body parts leave him but then felt something at his entrance. Neji gripped Gaara's sides and thrust himself in. Gaara couldn't hold his scream in any longer. Neji waited for Gaara's to get use to him; he then pulled out and thrust back in going into a rhythm. Gaara kept yelping with every thrust.

"Shut him up," Neji ordered. Kiba shoved a piece of cloth in Gaara's mouth and secured it with duct tape. Neji kept on going. With one more thrust Neji released his semen and pulled out. Gaara slumped to the ground.

"Who's next? How about you Sasuke," asked Neji.

"Why not?" replied Sasuke. Gaara had felt the pain of Neji in him and didn't think he could take it again. He had virtually no energy left but he raised his body up and tried crawling away. They watched knowing he would not get far. He was their lamb and this was a game.

Sasuke walked up to Gaara and kicked him in the side. Gaara screamed at the new assault and fell into a fetal position; the scream was not heard from the cloth and tape. Sasuke wanted to make sure Gaara feared him before anything else started. He stepped down hard on Gaara's head. Gaara grabbed his foot to make him stop but instead was provoked to be kicked in the stomach. Sasuke would have continued but was stopped by Neji.

"Stop playing around, I think he has had enough of that." Sasuke looked down at the trembling heap of Gaara and smirked.

He kneeled down by Gaara and gently touched Gaara's bare back. Gaara cringed at the touch fearing what Sasuke was planning. Sasuke was rubbing Gaara's back watching with pleasure at the insecurity he was installing. With one sudden movement Gaara was back in a bowing position with Sasuke behind him. Sasuke unbutton and unzipped his pants. He took out his member and pressed it Gaara's entrance waiting to see Gaara's fearful reaction. Satisfied at what he seen he thrust deep inside of his prey. Gaara screamed; Sasuke didn't wait until Gaara got used to him but quickly pulled out and thrust back in, now in a rhythm. Sasuke mad sure every time he went in that Gaara felt pain. When he was done he zipped and buttoned his pants up and kicked Gaara one last time.

____________________________________End Flashback________________________________

I'm sorry if the flashback didn't suit you but I don't have experience with writing lemons. Hopefully next story of something it will be better.

Thank you all.

Anonymous

DarkAngelJudas

Evie-Chan

Aki-chan


	8. Bowling for love (lol, lame)

Dear readers,

I hope you enjoy and if not maybe you can help me with the next chapter

By the time Gaara returned to reality, the car was parked in the parking lot of a bowling alley. There were about 7 bowling alleys in town. This one was one of the less popular one. It housed only 8 ally lanes, 2 vending machines, and a bathroom. The owners were old fashioned. They believe that a bowling alley should only have bowling alleys; arcade games, pool tables, flashing lights, and cooked food only distracts you from bowling. The owner is a white man of about 45 years with a Hispanic 39 year old wife. He has a balled spot at the top of his head. Because of an accident from a long time ago, he has a permanent one inch scar near his chin. He could also stand to lose some pounds, even though most people wouldn't call him fat. His wife has gorgeous long hair and a nice figure. Her skin was naturally beautiful; no blemishes, barely any wrinkles. Comparing them makes people wonder "why?"

The building has been around for many years and it kinds shows. The outside is a dull color, the sign has missing letters (instead of bowling alley it says bolin alley), and there are tons of cracks in the parking lot. Another way to describe this bowling alley is, "It's a good place to go if you want to be alone" and, "It's a good place to go if you don't want anyone to see you with your date." Since Neji obviously doesn't care if he's alone or not; Gaara must be the date he doesn't want to be seen with. This thought irked Gaara a bit.

The group walked into the ugly building; Neji first and Gaara at the rear. Neji let Gaara be behind them because he Gaara couldn't out run them and Gaara knew it too. Gaara was relieved that they went to a "public" place instead of an empty park or something. Even though this bowling alley didn't get many customers, it still had regulars. Today an old couple was enjoying a slow round of bowling while eating takeout.

They walked up to the counter with an old register so they could pay for their shoes and game. Neji bought all the shoes and several game tokens. One token per person per game; once you want to start your game you would have to put the token in the coin slot of the score keeper machine. Every once in a while the alley would hold specials. Today wasn't one of those days but Neji didn't care.

One they receive their shoes and tokens they took the alley lane by the wall on the opposite side from the old couple. Gaara didn't bother to grab his shoes and tokens; in fact he went straight to the bench and sat down. Neji hufted but then proceeded, with Gaara's stuff, to the lane.

"Put these on," Neji order Gaara after he tossed them at him. Gaara was slightly surprised to find out that they were the right size.

"Fuck off Neji ," Instead of listening to Neji he tossed the shoes on the floor. Even though Neji provokes unwanted memories and induces fear (sometimes) Gaara couldn't help his nonconformist attitude.

"Fuck off? I'm trying to be nice and that's what you have to say?" Neji feels offended. Without much notice Neji had Gaara on his back with Neji sitting on his thighs and a hand gripping his hair tight. This was one of the moments that Neji made Gaara fearful. All the way back at the counter the owner is purposely ignoring the scene by reorganizing the shoes.

The look of fear in Gaara's was enticing to Neji; It made him want to impel more but unfortunately, this wasn't the time or place. With one more threatening look Neji conveyed that Gaara wouldn't like the consequences if he continued to provoke him. Then Neji's eyes transformed into kind and encouraging eyes.

"Aren't you going to put your shoes on so we can play Gaara?" Neji smiled.

"uh…y-yeah..just let me get up please," Gaara usually hated when he stuttered but at the moment the only thought in his head was to keep Neji pleased. As soon as Neji got off of him he immediately got up and sat on the bench so he could get his shoes on. Neji's smile grew a fraction bigger in amusement. Gaara heard several snickers from Sasuke and Naruto but when he looked towards them they had already set up the score board and were waiting to start.

Gaara was happy when he felt his heart slowly going back to its natural rhythm.

"Gaara." Neji was sitting on his right side.

"y-Yes Neji?" Gaara looked over to Neji. Just the other boy's voice made him stutter.

"You still haven't thanked me for the going out of my way to spend some time with you," as infuriating it was and as much as Gaara wanted to remind Neji he didn't want to be here, he couldn't.

"Thank you…" Gaara was elated that he said that without and stupid stuttering. Neji smirked.

"Can we start before the building falls down?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Yes. Let's play in teams. You go with Sasuke and I'll have Gaara as my partner. Do you have any objections Gaara?" Neji politely asked. Gaara shook his head and looked back at the ground.

"Good. Let's begin."

Gaara didn't want to admit it but he actually had fun, at least once his fear subsided. There were times when would bowl a strike and the other three would cheer for him like he was a close friend. Naruto even got up from his seat and patted his back with a huge smile on his face. The game ended with Naruto and Sasuke winning.

After offering Gaara a chance to get free food, which was politely rejected, Neji took him home.

"Did you enjoy yourself Gaara?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," was all Gaara would reply. Neji smiled kindly at Gaara. After answering Gaara pulled on the handle to get out but was sudden was grabbed. Neji had a hold of the back of Gaara's neck and pulled him close. With speed and precision of a cobra, Neji connected their lips and a strong kiss. It surprised Gaara but he didn't pull away. It felt nice…

When they finished, Gaara quickly exited the car and dashed into his house.

"You are too easy, my pet."


	9. Plan Stay away from Neji

Gaara immediately went to his room after Neji dropped him off from their "date". He felt confused. How did he enjoy bowling with Neji?

**Hey kid, why are you confused if you like him or not? Don't you remember what he did you to you not too long ago? Or did you enjoy it? Haha I bet you did!**

_Stop it!_

**No, I don't think I will because it seems you need to have some sense knocked into that worthless brain of yours. **

At this point, Gaara just turned on his music really loud, in hopes of hushing his inner thoughts. It didn't work.

**You see, this is my point. You are being sooo stupid that you are relying on useless tactics to quiet me. In fact, I can easily take over. Maybe I'll just stop by Neji's and pay him a little visit…**

_Nooo! You can't do that!_

**Why not? Even you want him to pay for what he did to you. Don't you have any dignity left?**

…_yes..but I don't want him to get hurt too bad. _

No matter what anyone did to Gaara, he would never want them to die or even get seriously injured. He was a good person, and if it were up to him he will stay that way. In this case, for some reason he is having even more trouble with hurting his abuser.

**What the…? Don't tell me you are seriously falling for this guy! Have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome or masochism? You're pissing me off, kid. I'll just get rid of your problem so I don't have to deal with it anymore. **

Shukaku started to take control but Gaara prevented him again. Luckily, Gaara had developed a method to stop shukaku. It takes a lot of concentration and energy.

_Shukaku! Please stop! I promise he won't cause you trouble anymore. I'll stay away from him. Just please don't make me kill anyone else! _

Poor little Gaara dropped to his knees and started to cry. His tears not only came from worrying about what Shukaku would have done to Neji but also what Neji did to him. All the memories from that night played through his head like a movie. It was too clear and painful. Thankfully Shukaku kept quiet for the rest of the night.

Gaara was tired, so he fell asleep.

The next morning Gaara woke up an hour earlier than he usually did. Today he had a plan to stay clear from Neji and his friend. It was 4:30 am. He usually woke up around 5:30am and Neji have been picking him up at 6:30. 4:30am seems really early but Gaara wanted to leave the house at least an hour earlier than 6:30. The problem with leaving the house so early is that there aren't many places he can go before school. Usually he would spend his time slowly getting ready and doing last minute homework.

"What am I suppose to do for a whole hour and a half?" Gaara asked himself as he was searching through his closet.

"I suppose I'll just do my homework at the willow…"

After Gaara finished getting ready he went down stairs. He noticed the whole house was quiet. It didn't bother him though because he knew his father and siblings probably spent the night in a hotel. All the better for him.

He quickly looked through the front for cars. There were none. He wasn't going to go through the front door; he just wanted to make sure no one was there yet. He had other plans. He first went through the back and opened the wooden gate so he could get to the pathway behind his house. The pathway wasn't there until Gaara. Once he found the Willow and a way of getting there; an unmarked path was inevitable.

Since the willow wasn't far away, he got there in about 10 minutes. As far as he knows there are only very few ways to get to the willow. He made it his job to make sure he didn't leave many clues for others to get there. He even tried to hide foot-trodden path but unfortunately that was pretty much impossible now.

Gaara looked at his watch. It was 5:43am. He sat on his beanbag and opened his extra bulgy bag. Today his bag not only carried his books but also a small blanket. It was freezing that morning after all. He then pulled out his math book. He had 5 questions he needed to answer and didn't want to hand it in late. He hate math but that doesn't mean he didn't want to get a good grade.

It was about 6:30 as Neji stopped in front of a house. He got out of the car and walked up to the familiar house. It looked empty he noticed. He knocked on the door anyway. He didn't hear a sound from the inside. He waited for about two minutes and then knocked again. Still no one came to the door. This made Nifji very pissed. Gaara knew Neji always picked him up in the morning. Gaara knew he must always be available to him.

"Gaara you will regret you're actions once we're alone."

Gaara suddenly had shivers running up and down his spine. He just thought it was the cold and covered up more with his fluffy blanket.

It was 6:20; if Gaara wanted to make sure he had time to get to school he would have to leave now. He kept his blanket under the beanbag, He was going to come back right after school anyways.

Once he got close to the school had to initiate his second plan to stay away from the Band of Assholes. He hid behind a black car and surveyed the front of the school. It was just what he thought would happen; There were a few of his bullies right in front. Since the only unlocked entrance into the school was the front; he would have to create a distraction.

Ironically, Gaara is able to hotwire cars but can't unlock the doors. He put on some gloves and started to check the cars that were near the front entrance. The first two were locked but the third one wasn't.

"Thank you stupid seniors!" He shut the door after he got in. He had 5 minutes before the bell rang. He would have just waited for the bell to ring but his locker was all the way in the back and his class was in the front. Before he could start the car, he heard a car drive by him. He looked through the window and seen that it was Neji.

"Oh shit!" It looked like Neji was looking around for someone….or for him.

"Hey Neji! Where have you been? You're usually here a lot sooner than this. Oh and where's Gaara?" Shikamaru asked.

"He wasn't home," Neji replied. He was still frustrated and it showed in his voice

"Wow Neji. You're letting loose on your pet's leash?" Shikamaru smirked. Neji didn't respond to that comment.

"What the fuck. I'm not anyone's pet." Gaara seethed silently. Once Neji walked into the school, the rest of his gang followed. They had nothing better to do anyway.

"Phew, glad I didn't have to cut this," Gaara said while holding the wire in one hand and the clippers in the other. Once out of the car he walked quickly to the entrance. Before entering he looked in through the windows. No one. Most of the lockers were in the back with his.

"Damnit, I can't believe I forgot that Neji's locker was in the same hall as mine!" Gaara knew he had forgotten something important. He now definitely would be late.

Gaara waited under some stairs. He hoped no one would find him there. When the commotion of kids going to class quieted down he looked from behind a wall towards Neji's locker. He wasn't there, thankfully. He looked around him to make sure no one (his bullies) was around and then went to his locker. According to his watch he had less than 2 minutes to get to class. Before he could get to his class he heard someone behind him.

"Hey Gaara.."


End file.
